There are many styles of input devices for inputting information into a computer system. Such devices include keyboards, mice, touch screens, as well as other similar devices. Such devices are typically located between a display screen and the user to allow the user to see both the display and the input devices as they are being used.
While space may not be a large concern for desktop or even laptop computer systems, for handheld computing devices space is of particular concern. Some handheld devices include a physical keyboard. The location of the physical keyboard on the face of the handheld device reduces the amount of space available for display. While it is known to include a virtual keypad as a portion of a touch screen handheld device, such a keyboard still takes up a large portion of the display area while it is being used.
It is also known to provide a fold-out or slidable physical keyboard so as not to encroach upon the display area. However, the incorporation of such a physical keyboard not only increases the size and weight of the overall device, but requires additional space to use the handheld device when the keyboard is folded or slid into its operating position.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a device that maintains a desired display size, does not require a separate keyboard which must be folded or slid into an operational position, and which allows access to a keyboard without encroaching upon the display area of a handheld device.